Rex It's MeMimi
by emmybaby
Summary: mimi moves to Phinoex arizon while on the run with her younger brother connor. you'll never guess who they run into. None other then Rex Brady, her ex Fiance and his bitchy twin Cassie. There is love angst, drama and a whole lotta danger.
1. Chapter 1

My life has been turned upside down.. My mom's in jail with my older brother. I'm on the run with my younger brother and my Ex-Fiancé is in my new town we even work together. I have changed a lot. Will he realize it's me or fall in love with what he thinks is a different person instead of the one who hurt him all those years ago!


	2. Getting Started

Chapter One

The move to Arizona was a mighty long one. My brother and I look forward to a new life away from all the hate and misfortunes that plagued our lives. Our mother Bonnie stuck in prison with our brother Patrick. I mean they belong there. I suppose we do as well. I have been there it's not a good place, Connor wouldn't survive. I cannot have him not surviving, it would kill me. A few years ago I was sentenced to prison for supposedly putting a bitch named Jan Spears into a coma which she is yet to wake from. They say I pushed her, for the brief time she was awake she told police that I shoved her down, making her hit her head. When in actuality she slipped and fell. She has always hated me. Who can blame her my best friend was with the "love" of her meaning Jan's life. I do miss Belle and I do hope she's happy, who knows if I will ever see her again. Moms army of strange people with great talents set us up with new names mine being Gigi Morasco. Hmmm so original, I mean going from Mimi to Gigi. Fun. Connor is now named after my Ex Husband Shawn. He hates it so much. My brother never excepted the marriage and now in public I have to call him by that name. Ha-ha. We have new looks, my hair is very long, extensions, and a dark brown. I used to be blonde. Connor looks the same, but he was at military school for so long no one really even knows he exists. Our new home is going to be on a beach. Oooh I love the beach. The reala-state agent should be there now waiting for us.

"Miss Morasco, Hi welcome to Phinoex I'm Mrs. Rigby. We hope you like the city there is a lot to do. Everything you need to get started is here. Hello you must be Shawn Gigi's brother." she greeted all cheery which I could tell was fake. She reminded me of my ex-fiancés twin sister. That's how I got so good telling if a person is being animated or not when the speak to me. Weird, because I know there is no way that Cassie or her brother are here I mean they live in Chicago. They can't be here, I have not seen them in years nor do I want to. Do I?

"Hi. Thank you" I said in my sweetest, smoothest southern accent. I'm trying.

"Sup" is that really all that my brother can come up with for a greeting. I see military school did nothing for him.

"Hmm, my cousin, his name is Shawn to. It must have been popular." Mrs. Rigby declared. Holy shit. My worst nightmare or the best thing to happen. Cassie.

"Umm yes, mother liked it so she thought it would fit him." I replied trying not to laugh as Connor cringed beside me.

"Alright well call if you need anything, my number is on the fridge."

"Thank you will do." And she was gone.

I looked at Connor to see if he noticed anything. Of course he didn't he doesn't even know Cassie or her brother for that matter. "We have a problem" I stated matter of factly.

"Mimi our whole life is a problem. To start things off, mom is in jail again, with Patrick this time, we are on the run and you named me after your Ex-husband, whom I never liked and we have to live around people like that realtor lady, who is as chipper as a frikin bird. So please Mimi enlighten me as to what else could possibly be wrong now"

"That Mrs. Rigby is from Salem."

"Elaborate please."

"Her maiden name is Brady. She is Cassie-Frikin-Brady, Cassie Brady. Do you have any idea what this means."

"That you have a friend here already. One whom you're not supposed to tell the truth to?"

"No Connor, I don't have a friend here."

"Wait... Cassie... Isn't that Rex's twin, the one that really didn't like you."

"Yes that is exactly who it is. We are screwed."


	3. Working Nightmare

Chapter Two

My first day at or should I say night at work, that's right I work in a bar. Skye High, is what they called it, I'm not sure if it is supposed to mean anything but I find it kinda funny. The bar tender is said to be hot. So at least I get some eye candy while I'm here. lol.

"Gigi, welcome to Skye High, do you have prior waitress experience."

"Yes, my mother owned a bar a while back and I worked there for a few years."

"Perfect. your section will be A which is just over there if you need any help you can ask the bar tenders they are all familiar with the place."

"Thank you, and I will be sure to ask if I need any help. Is there any special dress code I need to prep for."

"No. What your wearing is fine, but tomorrow maybe a little less. Not too showy but not to preserved."

"Got it."

And with that I set off to work my shift. It's a nice place I must add, very classy but still night club like. It's much better than my mother's old shack 'Alice's'.

"What can I get for you"

"Gigi"

"Oh Mrs. Rigby"

"I didn't know you worked here"

"First day"

"Oh. How do you like it so far?"

"It's actually pretty cool. You are my first table so, I'm still staring out."

"Oh well don't let me stop you. I would like an Apple Martini dirty, two olives."

"Coming right up" Figures, that is Cassie's main choice of drink, it always has been. I guess something's never change, she can get married, change her hair and face a bit but her taste in drinks and such will never change. That's when I noticed her date. Or should I say husband, I saw the ring on his finger. He looks so much like Shawn it's pathetic. So not only her taste in alcohol but her taste in men has stayed the same. Wow. I went to get his order before I went to the bar to place them.

At the bar "I need an Apple Martini..."

"Dirty with two olives and a beer, Raineer"

He cut me off. What a jerk. "Yes, do you have to cut m..." I stopped. Rex.

"Sorry, I forgot you still new and I am supposed to let you do it. I just know the order, well."

"Ok. I need to go, let me know when they are ready." I turned.

"Hey wait, you didn't even tell me you name and the boss man said to ask you."

"Gigi" I left for my next table.

"Gigi. Nice to meet ya. She reminds me a lot of Mimi, just with a bit more fire." Rex mumbled to himself after I left. He likes to mumble.

"Gigi. Order ready" He called out to me over the loud music and chatter of many customers who were getting a fair bit tipsy.

I finished taking the order I was so rudely interrupted from and made my way back over to the bar. I do hope he doesn't figure out it's me. "Thanks and here's the next two"

"Mrs. Rigby, Mr. Rigby, here are your drinks, have a good evening, sorry for the wait but the bartender is having some problems tonight."

"Rex. He is always like that when a new waitress arrives. He thinks that if he waits long enough his ex-whatever will just magically show up and get back with him and they can act like nothing ever happened. He is delusional, for one he's in the wrong state and two what she did is unforgivable. So he will probably be stuck on you for a day or two till he realizes you not that slut Mimi." She called me a slut. I guess I deserve it, but still a slut. At least she doesn't know she's talking to the 'slut'.

"Wow, he needs help. Umm I should go, let me know if you need anything else."

I went back to the bar to get the other orders then continued to make my rounds. Each time Rex eyed me, like I was doing something wrong or like he saw something but he was unsure of what it is. It really starting to creep me out.

After work I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "hey wait Gigi stop." Oh god what now, can't he leave me alone. I was heartbroken when he left me but I go over it, knowing I would never see him again. Fat chance at that, I'm not lucky enough for that to happen. I need to find a way to keep the truth from him, but we can't leave town, not again, I wont to that to Connor.

"Yes Rex, what can I do for you" I tried to keep up the southern accent I had been using for the past two days. I used to say his name all the time so I know that if I talked normally he would catch me, he still might, I am not really a southerner so I don't do the accent well.

"You did great tonight. Can I walk you to your car."

"Thanks, I walked to work, I live just around the corner"

"Oh well can I walk you home then"

"If you wish, but you really don't have to. Your sister told me, that you are searching within all the new servers for an old love, I'm not her, so please don't try to figure it out through me"

"Cassie talked to you"

"Well I was her waitress and she's my realtor"

"Oh. well whatever she said it's not true, Mimi is a good person, she made a mistake and it took me too long to figure it out, I was the stupid one. I don't know why I'm telling you this but, if I could go back and change things I would. If I could change my answer to ne question she asked me, then we would be married with children by now, happy and together." awe he still cares. I miss him so much.

"I'm sure she feels the same way as you do. Sometimes going back to change things would defiantly be a good thing."

"Did you do something bad"

"A lot of things, I'm not really a good person, I try to be but it's a lot harder than it looks."

"Understood" he replied "You remind me of her, not so much in the way you talk, but you carry yourself like she did and you attitude, mind you, you're is a bit more feisty, and you also kinda look like her, not much but you do."

"Umm thank you"

"Well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow. Have a Goodnight, Miss Morasco."

"You Too. Mr. Brady" Oh shit, he never told me his last name...


	4. Oh god help me now

What the hell am I going to do now. Rex is going to figure it out. I cannot let this happen.

"Excuse me?" Here we go

"Sorry, your um sister told me without even realizing she did, so um I should go."

"No wait" Oh god what could he want now.

"Ya?"

"Can I see you again, but outside of work"

"That's not really a good idea Rex"

"Why not?" Stop with the absurd questions please, just drop it already. Just then Connor came outside with a puzzled look on his face. Perfect, just what I need right now.

"Shawn, go inside now please"

"No way sis not when you're out here talking to him, your gonna blow it... Again" Shit, Connor and his big fat frikin mouth, now he blew it just by saying I would blow it.

"Gigi, what's he talking about?"

"It's nothing, I need to go deal with my brother"

"Stop this. I know for a fact that that is Connor Lockhart. His appearance is just like it used to be before I left Salem."

Damn. We have to move again, I finally get Rex back in my life and he has to go all super alien smart on me and figure it all out. "Mimi"

"I'm sorry Rex, I know lying to you is bad but I had to and now you need to pretend that you never saw us. Connor go pack your things we have to move."

"No Mimi I will not, not until you explain to me what is going on, why are you using a fake name, why are you here?"

"Listen, if people know who we are we are both going to end up in jail right along with our mother and Patrick, I can't let Connor go to jail and he can't survive on his own. I'm sorry, we have to go. Please if you feel anything for me or remember the good times in our past you will pretend that you never saw me and go about your life the way you have been living it these past few years. Just know that I love you I always have and I always will, even when I married Shawn or dated Max, they didn't mean nearly as much to me as you did. Goodbye Rex"

Connor stood by listening to me poor my heart out once again to the only man I will ever truly love, but also the only man I will never have again. My life sucks.

"Mimi, no wait please. I'll keep your secret I promise, I won't even tell Cassie. Please don't leave."

"Why not, you did"

"I am so sorry, I overreacted"

"Ya Rex you over reacted but you never came back, after you realized it."

"Only because when I decided to go home you were married to my cousin and I couldn't go there and face the both of you by saying I wanted you back and I never heard about your divorce. I am so so so sorry Mimi."

"I'm sorry Rex, I can't..."

**Hey everyone I know it took a long time for me to get this up I have been super busy and I know this is short but its late and I'm sleepy I gotta be up a 430 in the am. Thank you all for reading**

**more to come soon.**

**I own nothing**


	5. The End

"This is it Rex, It's too dangerous for me and for you, I can't go to jail and I can't let Connor either, I have to leave with him to keep us safe, my mom failed it's up to me now" I told him

"I am going with you"

"You don't wanna ruin your life Rex"

"My life is with you Meems nothing makes sense without you."

He stalked towards me, grabbed my head between his hands placing the most passionate kiss we have ever shared onto my dry lips. "You and me together forever" he mumbled onto my lips.

"Fine, deal"

"I love you Mimi"

"I love you too Rex"

Together we moved to California to stay as far away from Salem as possible. Nothing could hurt me now. My life finally makes sense

**I know this ending is short but I'm not feeling this story anymore and I don't have time to try and sit here to finish it with long chapters. hope you liked it. please review. **


End file.
